How to annoy Team Seven
by Futile Mistakes
Summary: Tactics to annoy Team Seven. The original Team Seven: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensai first. Then Sai and Yamato will be included also.
1. 7 Ways to annoy Naruto Uzumaki

How to annoy Team Seven

**Naruto Uzumaki**

1. Whisper, "Ichiraku's Ramen shop closed down" in his ear.

2. Nickname him Naru.

3. Point out that Sakura will never love him for real.

4. Poke him repeatedly.

5. Throw his underwear out the window, screaming, "NARUTO'S TIGHTY WHITEYS!"

6. Point out that his first kiss was to Sasuke.

7. Once he screams and starts gagging, whisper in his ear, "Sasuke loved it."


	2. 7 Ways to annoy Sasuke Uchiha

How to annoy Team Seven

**Sasuke Uchiha**

1. Repeatedly tell him that he has a duck butt for a hair style.

2. Call him "Sasuke-kun!" while wearing Sakura's clothes.

3. Claim that you're his number one fan and chase after him anywhere he goes.

4. Play duck-duck-goose with him, patting his head when you say 'duck' each time.

5. Nickname him Duck butt for shits and giggles. *Chuckles*

6. Say "Believe it!" over and over again in Naruto's voice until he tries to kill you.

7. Tell him Itachi died last month while handing him a gun, telling him, "Now that Itachi's dead, you have no reason to live." But as he tries to shoot himself, call out that you found Itachi. Hide under a blanket as he charges after you, trying to kill you. HE WON'T FIND YOU UNDER YOUR BLANKET. D:


	3. 7 Ways to annoy Sakura Haruno

How to annoy Team Seven

**Sakura Haruno**

**Note: I have nothing against any of the Naruto characters. Sakura is my favorite heroine of the anime. And I love her to bits! xoxo**

****1. When she's not looking/paying attention, dye her hair red. Once she finds her hair in this way, exclaim, "SAKURA'S GONE INSANE!" as she freaks out over her hair.

2. Cling onto Sasuke if Sakura is nearby, saying things like, 'let's ditch Sakura and go somewhere _private_.

3. Repeat poking her forehead, asking, "Where'd your hair go?"

4. Call her annoying every chance you get.

5. Transform into her while she's on a secret mission, and seduce Naruto. As Sakura gets back from her mission, wait on the sidelines as Naruto begins to ask her on a date every chance he gets. Laugh every time Sakura punches Naruto in the face. (*Hugs Naruto plushie* )

6. Sing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." over and over again.

7. Get Sai to call Sakura something worse than ugly. MWHAHAHAHAHA.


	4. 7 Ways to annoy Kakashi Hatake

Hot to annoy Team Seven

**Kakashi Hatake**

1 through 3 are the ideas of MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha's ideas. Thanks for your ideas!

1. Hide all of his books and burn them...

2. Tell Tsunade that Kakashi called her an old lady.

3. Pour water on him and say it was to see whether his hair would stay down...

4. While he's asleep(or has his guard down) try many different ways to take off his mask.

5. Call him Baka-sensai.

6. Tug his hair and say, "It's a wig, isn't it? WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?!"

7. Presenting a baby in front of his face, exclaim, "Meet Kakashi Jr." While he denies the baby being his, say, "You're my baby daddy!"


	5. 7 Ways to annoy Sai

**How to annoy Team Seven**

**Sai**

1. Steal his sketchbook and color with colorful crayons over his paintings and drawings and point blame toward Sakura.

2. Ask him why his duck butt hairdo is gone, claiming that he is future Sasuke.

3. Follow him around Konoha wherever he goes, and when he asks you what you're doing, reply every time with, "We're on a date, Sai. Don't you remember, baby?"

4. Randomly scream whenever he approaches the training grounds.

5. Smack his forehead, exclaiming, "There was a bug on your forehead! I had to kill it!"

6. Take his clothing whenever he goes to the bath house and claim that it's normal to walk around in the nude in Konoha, wait until he's outside and shove his clothes into his arms, saying, "I WAS KIDDING, PERVERT!"

7. Scream at the top of your lungs, "Have my babies, Sai!" randomly in public.


	6. 7 ways to annoy Yamato

**How to annoy Team Seven**

**Yamato**

1. Call him Yam-sensei.

2. Mimic his 'scary face' and say, "Yamato, I am your father."

3. Make Creep by Radiohead his theme song whenever he appears in public.

4. Give him a How To Not Creep People Out for Dummies.

5. Look in through his window, saying, "I see you, Yam-sensai."

6. Say, "How you doin', Yam-sensai? Wanna go on a date?" nudging him in the side, winking in a seducing way.

7. Shove him in a closet with Tobi, taking away all of his weapons and Tobi's, listen to them while Tobi annoys the shit out of him.


	7. Team Seven's Reactions

Naruto Uzumaki: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS AUTHOR?! I'M NOT INTO SASUKE AT ALL. *Mumbles* Sakura-chan will love me, damn it! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!  
Me: Narutoooo!~ *Glomps Naruto* I LOVE YOU, NARU-KUN!

Sasuke Uchiha: What are you on, Futile Mistakes?! Are you taking acid or some other drug?! *Shudders* That was gross to be kissed by N-Naruto! HE IS A GUY, DAMN IT ALL.  
Me: Don't lie! You loved kissing Naruto-kun! *Flailed* YAOI IS WIN, OKAY?!  
Sasuke Uchiha: You're a demented girl, you know that?  
Me: Bullshit! I am perfectly normal.  
Sasuke Uchiha: Yeah and I'm the Ginger Bread man.  
Me: REALLY?!  
Sasuke Uchiha: You're really annoying... *Sighs*  
Me: Sakura wants your children.  
Sasuke Uchiha: *Sputters* W-WHAT?!

Sakura Haruno: Why would you dye my pink hair RED?!  
Me: I..uh..  
Sakura Haruno: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!  
ME: Sakura-ra-ra!~ I love your hair! I was kidding.

Kakashi-sensai: Why would you ever steal my books and burn them?!  
Me: A fan told me to do it. I didn't do shit!  
Kakashi-sensai: NAME OF THE FAN! NOW! *Eye twitches*  
Me: *reaching upward, I snatched the mask off Kakashi's face and kissed his lips* You're hot, Kaka-sensai.  
Kakashi-sensai: Wha-...  
Me: *RUNS AWAY AND HIDES BEHIND SAI-KUN*

Sai: What are you doing, Fu-chan?  
Me: Hide me. ;w;  
Sai: *Blinks, glancing up at the fuming Kakashi*  
Me: *CRIES* KAKASHI-SENSAI IS SCARING ME! Q_Q

Yamato-sensai: Yam-sensai? Are you serious? *Eyebrow raise* You're one weird chick.


End file.
